New infrared technology may allow blood glucose levels to be measured in vivo without pricking the finger or breaking the skin. A specialized spectrophotometer can potentially detect the pattern associated with glucose in blood vessels near the surface of the skin in the extremities. The accuracy of this non-invasive technology to measure blood glucose levels and the changes in blood levels will be assessed. This is a pilot study to determine the performance of the device.